Gen/Ryu Showdown
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the concluding part of the Lynx arc, ending with Ryusei joining the Kamen Rider Club. Synopsis Ryuusei tries to gain membership to the Kamen Rider Club to further his own agenda but whilst most of the Club is fine with a new member, Gentaro is against Ryuusei joining... Plot Refusing to let Kamen Rider Fourze meddle in his affairs if it means the Lynx Zodiarts evolves into the Aries Zodiarts, Kamen Rider Meteor proceeds to fight him before Tomoko stops him before the rest of the Kamen Rider Club join in. Seeing their refusal to budge, Kamen Rider Meteor declares them enemies before he walks off. Taking Nonomura's body to the Rabbit Hatch, the gang are shocked to find Ryusei entering their headquarters. Covering his true intents, Ryusei asks to join the Kamen Rider Club. While the others agree, Gentaro refuses as he points out that Ryusei is hiding something from him and he can not accept him just yet. Livid, Ryusei contacts Tachibana about the Lynx Zodiarts's progress before remembering how his friend Jiro ended up in a coma before he obtained the Meteor Driver from a mysterious benefactor. The next day, as Mr. Ohsugi is about to give everyone a test, Dustards burst into the room and cause a panic. With Ryusei watching from afar, Gentaro and the others find the Lynx Zodiarts. Once he transforms, Kamen Rider Fourze proceeds to chase after the Lynx Zodiarts with the Wheel Switch before assuming Elek States to destroy him. Seeing the Lynx Zodiarts destroyed, and ignoring all protocol, Ryusei punches Gentaro in the face in a fit of rage before realizing what he has just done. However, Gentaro is happy to see the real Ryusei before the Scorpion and Libra Zodiarts appear. Getting Ryusei to run away, Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to fight them on his own. However, Ryusei becomes Kamen Rider Meteor to aid Kamen Rider Fourze by defeating the Scorpion Zodiarts. Before the gang can see Sonoda's face, the Libra Zodiarts spirits her away. Mitsuaki Gamou then has the Virgo Zodiarts banish Sonoda to the Dark Nebula for her continuing failures. Later, having succeeded in the first part of his mission, Ryusei is made an official member of the Kamen Rider Club. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Elek, Fire **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Drill, Wheel **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States, Fire States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Nurse: *2B Members: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Viewership': 5.6% *Final appearance of Sarina Sonoda. *First time for Fourze using the Wheel Module. *Ryusei "joins" the Kamen Rider Club. *First appearance of the Virgo Zodiarts. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Meteor Appearance, Gen/Ryu Showdown, Steel Dragon, Unmatched and Transcendent Magnetism. DSTD08715-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 5, DVD cover 10201410 59e98537c9ace.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢弦・流・対・決｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢弦・流・対・決｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze